


Body Heat

by ChaoticConduit



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Bio-Terrorist, Come on we all wanna do this with Delsin Rowe don't lie, Conduit Fic, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, another fictional character we can never be with, hardships of a video game fandom, imagine, inFAMOUS Second Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/ChaoticConduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between Conduit and Bio-Terrorist, so where does he stand? Guess you have to find out for yourself. (Reader x Delsin Rowe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bio-Terrorist or Conduit?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rights reserved to their rightful owner!
> 
> Note: The three dashes mean a period of time has passed ("---") 
> 
> So I wrote this because I have this undeniable crush on Delsin Rowe and I felt like there wasn't enough Delsin x Reader fanfictions out there. I hope you enjoy this! :)
> 
> ALSO Quick Dedication to Fireriver7 (on deviantart.com), her Delsin story inspired this. Check it out! It's awesome!

Your P.O.V.

 

There has been talk of a "Bio-Terrorist" here in Seattle. I was in the area when his first attack against the D.U.P.s took place. Being the curious person I am, I decided to stay a while but once I saw the smoke shoot through his fingertips and knock one of the officers onto their back, I took off like every other civilian, only remembering the distinct pattern on the back of his denim jacket. While everyone else cowered in fear daily, I wondered daily, my curiousity increasing.

Torn between two positions of calling them "Bio-Terrorist" or "Conduit". On one side they have the power to kill or hurt me in the blink of an eye but who said all of them are as evil as Brooke Augustine. That bitch, her and D.U.P.s are supposed to protect us! Yet they like to hurt us, such a dictator. I pulled my (color) jacket closer to me as the wind picked up. Leave it to me to get lost in my thoughts and now lost in Seattle. You'd think being stuck here for a while I would know this place like the back of my hand but nope. Ask me where our tricked out Space Needle was and I would lead you in the wrong direction.

Shit. I thought to myself as the wind picked up, the sky dark. It was sure to rain soon and here I was lost with no umbrella, only a hood to protect me from the freezing rain. I ran into a nearby alley for protection, sitting under a fire escape. I flipped my hood onto my head as I admired the graffiti art in front of me. It was really good, almost too good.

Wonder who made it..... Wonder if that person is even still alive?...... How has the D.U.P.s changed them.... they may not even be an artist anymore..... Man this is fucked up. I thought as I shook my head.

"This person has undeniable talent." I muttered under my breath, scooting more under the fire escape.

"Awesome right? I know." Another voice said but when I looked around I saw no one.

"Who's there!?" I called out, only to be responded with silence.

I sighed, "Must be going crazy." I said thinking out loud once again.

"Nope, you're not crazy. Well maybe a little for being out here with the "Bio-Terrorist" on the loose and causing a rampage." A cloud of smoke that spontaneously appeared in front of me formed into a person and i jumped in shock.

"Y-.... Y-Y-... You just......" I slowly stood, realization hitting me. This is the bio-terrorist.... He's cute..... besides the fact he can kill me. Wait he can kill me! GET A MOVE ON (name)! ....Yet what if he isn't evil... Do I really wanna stay and find out? 

"....-y....Hello?...HEY!" the man yelled and I jumped hard.

"Don't DO that!" I yelled back and pushed him, using the chance to run away but before I could get far, the cloud of smoke appeared and I smacked right into his chest. I ran the other way and the same thing would happen. Run, smoke, chest. Run, smoke, chest.

"I can do this allllll day, so keep it up." He smirked at me as I fought to catch my breath. The cold rain was now seeping into my shirt and I started to shiver.

"W-What do you want with me?..... Are you a bio-terrorist or a conduit?"

"Is this your way of asking am I naughty or nice? Santa style? Well it's nowhere near Christmas but I give you props for spirit and asking my intentions." He responded, leaning aganst the brick wall next to me, cool as a cucumber. The cold must not effect him. Makes sense when he has hot smoke emiting around his hands.

"Oh and I'm a conduit by the way."

I looked up at him, taking in more of his appearance, from the red beanie on his head to the tattoos on his arms. Are all Conduits this sexy?

"Good to know, maybe we can talk more when I'm not soaked to the bone and freezing to death."

"Oh yea, forgot people like you need heat."

"People like ME? Let's not forget who's the special one here."

"Touché. Delsin Rowe." Delsin smirked as he pushed himself off the wall. "Where do you stay?"

"(full name). Also I'm not too sure. I kind of wandered about and got lost, wait why do you wanna know?"

Delsin shook his head before picking me up, "You'd rather wander and freeze to death cause you zoned out? I can move you across town quicker, now tell me when you recognize the area."

Before I could protest, I was in mid air being transported by a Conduit. 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Somehow avoiding detection, Delsin got me into my apartment through a vent. I shivered and hopped out of his arms. I went into my room and stripped off my clothes quickly.

"Hey (name), wow. Didn't mean to see that." Delsin barged in (without knocking I add) into my room, stopping to take a long look at my (color) bra and underwear.

"Why are you so bold!? GET OUT!" I hurriedly wrapped a blanket around myself and sat on my bed.

"Sorry Sorry. I just like to admire art." Delsin replied with a sly wink as his phone rang.

"Ugh..... Yes Reggie?.....I'm fine I just helped a civilian get home..... Yes Yes Reggie I promise I'm not up to mischief, I'm being useful like you told me to be.....Sorry we're breaking up I can't hear you, byeeee Reggie." Delsin hung up and looked at me again.

"So, who's Reggie?" I asked. Curiousity killed the cat. At this point I should be dead then.

"My older brother who's here with me. Pain in the ass, but still my brother." Delsin took off his jacket and shirt and laid it on my heater, "I'm guessing I cant get half naked and get a blanket too? I may not get cold but that doesn't mean that wet clothes arent uncomfortable."

This is bad. So bad. I thought but my mouth betrayed me, "There's another blanket in the hallway closet."

Delsin nodded and left out to situate himself. If anyone found out about this I would be dead. I would be found guilty of hiding a fugitive, worse, a conduit. Yet for some reason I felt more at ease knowing he wasn't gonna hurt me. He seemed like your average bad boy. 

 

\--- 

 

"So....." 

"So?" I said, glancing at Delsin.

Right now we were sitting on my bed, side by side, watching TV. Covered to our necks by blankets.

"Well while we wait for our clothes to dry, we could do something. I'm dying here!"

"I already put on a movie, what more could you want?"

"I've seen it, 5 times. The main character dies."

"Thanks for spoiling." I grumbled as I wrapped my blanket more snug around me, "well then why don't you get out Mr.I-Dont-Need-Heat!"

"So I bring your freezing ass home and that's my thank you? No "You're my hero!" or a "Thank you so much" not even a kiss from the damsel I saved?" Delsin shifted, his blanket unraveling enough to see a toned bicep.

"You saved me from rain, not a DUP! And oh you'd love to get in my panties wouldnt you?"

"Those (color) panties you have on right now would look better tossed in a corner, I'll admit that."

I couldn't help my blushing as I looked away. Delsin's smirk just widened.

"Like I said in the alley, I can do this allll night. This is a game you just won't win (name)." Delsin said as he looked at my blanket. Almost like he could see through it.

He stood up and walked to his jacket, touching it. He frowned lightly.

"I think your heater just gave out on us." he said.

I groaned, getting up to check for myself. I could feel Delsin's eyes checking out my backside as he went to sit back down but I busied myself with looking for random places to hang our stuff up rather than giving him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Just amazing. 5th time this month."

"You should get that checked out." He suggested as he sat back down, wrapping the blanket around himself again. "You still cold?"

"Yea, my water heater is broken as well at the moment, so a warm shower is out the question. My life's just been shit since the D.U.P. took over." I replied as I sat down next to him again and wrapped my blanket around me again.

"But you still shower so you don't stink right?" 

I shot Delsin a death glare and he held his arms up in defense.

"Kidding, Kidding."

"My life isn't a fucking joke. We all can't shoot smoke out of our finger tips and be a hero."

The room was quiet as I reminisced on my life before the DUPs came into it. I was shaken out of my thought when Delsin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey..... I'm sorry. I can be a little bit insensitive but it's how I was raised you know?" Delsin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Come here."

Delsin opened his blanket and I raised my eyebrow, "Don't question it. I'm smoke, meaning I'm super hot, obviously in looks but also in body temperature." Delsin smiled and winked. Just like that he was back to his arrogant self. I sucked my teeth and he just laughed,

"Seriously, come on. Either you freeze or you snuggle up to Dell!" He opened his arms and made a motion for me to come like a queen would do to knight a soldier.

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I moved closer into him. Wow he is warm, and really comfortably warm. I didn't care about how short our acquaintanceship was, I tangled our legs, wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his shoulder. Keeping my eyes on the TV to not see Delsin's reaction. If I was able to see it, I'd assume he had that smirk plastered on his face as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling his cover over both of us. My shivers eventually stilled and my muscles went slack. For the first time in weeks, I wasn't panicked, or worried or.......alone. I glanced up at Delsin and kissed his cheek. He raised a brow and looked down at me,

"Apology accepted."

"Ah so my damsel does kiss me, but in the wrong place."

"Delsinnnnnn" I said in a warning tone but of course it had no effect on him. Just made his smirk wider.

"Come on (name), live a little. Kiss a stranger, or even better a conduit. I bet none of your friends could say that they've kissed a conduit. Bucket-list worthy if I say so myself." Delsin's arms tightened a bit around me. I don't know if it was the warmth, the curiousity or just the loneliness that became my life that momentarily blinded my better judgement, but as I found myself looking into his eyes, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips this time.


	2. One Night Only?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Rights reserved to their rightful owner!
> 
> A/N: The 3 dashes mean a period of time has passed ( "---" ) 
> 
> WARNING: This is an explicit chapter, VERY sexual. Take caution before reading this.

Your P.O.V.

Static was an understatement for the feeling I felt when I kissed Delsin. The heat that was comfortable a few seconds ago became scalding. I pulled back and turned to flip the covers off.  
Delsin beat me to it, knocking the covers off of us and turning my head back to him.

"Not so fast. I want more." Delsin spoke as he leaned in again.

It was a battle between my brain and my hormones and quickly my hormones were winning as Delsin kissed me again, arms unwrapping so his hands could roam where they wanted. I pulled back slightly dazed again,

"Hey, w-wait. You said a kiss. Not copping a feel."

"Feel free to push me back whenever you want to." Delsin kissed down my neck, finding that sensitive patch of skin and attacking it. With every kiss, suck and bite on my neck I felt my hormones quickly winning this battle as a soft moan escaped my lips. I could feel Delsin's smirk on my neck as his kisses trailed to my ear, he whispered.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?" His tone smug as his hand traveled down to the (color) panties still clinging to my hips.

My mind spun for something, anything, but a response was nowhere to be found as his hand slipped into my panties, his index finger rubbing circles on my clit.

"A-Ah, D-Delsin!" I gripped his forearm, my nails slightly digging into it but this seemed to fuel him more as he rubbed more vigoriously. Getting more moans and groans to slip from my lips.

"Do you?" Delsin repeated as he laid me back, continuing to rub and feel where he pleased. "Let me hear it (name)."

I shook my head no feverishly. Delsin pulled his hand out of my panties.

"Hmm, that's what I thought." Delsin replied and he unclipped my bra and tossed it away from me, my panties soon followed.

"See how pretty they look on the floor, and how sexy you look.........wow." Delsin cut himself off mid sentence as he took his time to look over my body. I felt the blush creep onto my face again. During his daze, part of my conscious came back to me causing me to cover my face. Delsin shifted so he was inbetween my legs and grabbed my wrists, placing them over my head.

"No no no. Don't hide from me now. I want to see it all. Every muscle tense, every lip quiver, every face you make when you moan and especially that face you're gonna make......." Delsin trailed off as his eyes wandered over my body again, "......when you're screaming my name. Hope you don't have neighbors. Second thought nah I don't care."

With a passionate kiss to my lips, all my conscious left me once again as I felt him shimmy off his boxers and toss them away. His hand went down, messing with my other set of lips before he finally put the first one in, pumping it slowly. Soon another finger joined as he dug deeper, scissoring his fingers. Delsin watched my face intently taking in all of my reactions. My breath hitched in my throat as his fingers sped up, curled just right, making me arch my back slightly,

"Del...ngh....D-Delsin!' I cried out as his thumb started rubbing against my clit, his fingers never stopping. My breathing was heavy as he asked,

"You got protection?"

As I started to respond, Delsin's fingers sped up. He trailed open mouthed kisses from my stomach up to my breast. His naturally smug look returned to his face as he watched me cry out in pleasure,

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Delsin chuckled to himself as he slowed down again, looking up at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased, flicking his tongue over my nipple as I tried to catch my breath but it was nearly impossible with the amount of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Well good thing I brought my own then." Delsin pulled his fingers out, smirking as I whimpered from the loss, "Miss me already?" His smirk still plastered on his face as he took the condom out of his wallet and put it on. I laid back and watched, he was a good length, with an impressive girth. I felt myself getting wetter thinking of him putting it to use.

"Don't get too excited without me now." He said as he climbed back ontop of me, "Then again, the wetter the better right?" 

Delsin held his fingers up, still wet with my juices. He licked and sucked all of it off, making sure to give me a show as he cleaned his fingers,

"Mmm, sweet. Makes me want to taste it right from the source." Delsin spoke with a husky voice as his hands caressed my hips, eyes looking down at my lower region, "but I wont be greedy tonight."

"Tonight?" I questioned breathlessly, "So there's gonna be another night?"

He just smirked as he positioned himself,

"Tell me if it's too much for you." Delsin said as he slowly slid in, inch by inch.

My jaw dropped slightly, breathing picking up as he slid in deeper. It was a new stretch for me but the slight pain was overpowered by the pleasure. Delsin started the pace steady and slow, his grip on my hips loose as he watched where our bodies connected. My hands gripped at the sheets as he lifted my hips slightly, moving my legs onto his shoulders.

"Ah!...ngh-shit!" I moaned out loud as he grazed that special spot.

"There it is, now it's time to get the real reactions out of you." Delsin muttered as his grip on my hips tightened more, making sure he held me up. His thrusts picked up in pace, grazing that spot over and over again yet never hitting it full on. Giving me so much pleasure but not enough release. My words seemed to fail me as I tried to let on somehow that I was being giving the most torturous form of pleasure.

Then on that one magical thrust, with slight adjustment, he hit that spot full force. I felt my core clench as my nails dug into anything it could reach. Delsin's breathing faltered lightly as he went completely still, head resting on my neck.

"D-Delsin? Delsin what are you-"

"J-Just give me a minute!" Delsin replied, his voice strained.

"A minute? You're literally resting on my spot! Y-You can't do tha- Fuck!" 

Even the slightest movement of my hips sent tingles down my spine, he was pushing that special button hard.

"For the love of everything that is good, Delsin MOVE! Why did you even stop!? Did you c-......" I got quiet as the realization hit me, now it was my turn to smirk.

"You were about to climax, weren't you?" I said in a smug tone, holding the chuckle in the back of my throat.

"Shut up! Shut! Up! It's not my fault you're so fuckin' tight... my god." Delsin groaned into my neck.

This time the chuckle didn't stop in my throat, "So you're upset that I have good p-"

"Shut. Up." Delsin growled through gritted teeth, with each word he grinded deep inside of me, causing me to cry out since he was still on my spot. He pulled back and looked me right in my eyes, a sudden darkness in them as he spoke.

"Don't forget who's inside of who here. Don't forget that I control the pace. Don't get smug just because you're so, jesus so fuckin' tight, that I need to catch myself. Cause I'll have you over the edge before I climax. Thats a promise (name)." Delsin leaned in closer and closer until our lips were practically touching, snarling out each word almost as if it was a threat. Yet I didn't feel scared, I felt excited. Delsin could tell from the sudden clench of my core and with a smirk, he kissed my lips again. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting forward sharply. 

I yelped into his mouth as I parted my lips, allowing his tongue entry into my mouth. As his tongue explored, his thrusts were quickening. I could feel the muscles flex on his back as my hands moved to clutch onto it. Delsin was digging deep, and hitting my spot full on. His grunts being lost in the kiss while he swallowed all of my moans, whimpers and cries. Delsin's hands gripped my hips more tighter, the tips of his fingers seeming to burn a little as his thrusts became erratic and his breathing became more shaky. At this point I was seeing stars, my core clenching tighter and tighter. He didnt seem to mind my nails digging deep trying to get a grip onto the slick, sweaty surface. I could feel that sweet release coming soon,

"D-Delsin! I-I'm.....I-I ah!" 

No matter how hard I tried to warn him, I couldn't get a simple sentence out. Our eyes connected, he leaned down to my ear,

"Do it." He said then kissed down to my lips.

That was all I needed. I cried out in pure bliss as my climax hit me hard. My vision turned white as I heard Delsin groan out long and hard. My white vision then turned pink, then blue, then green.

Weird. I never saw multiple colors after an orgasm before.

After I came down from my natural high, I laid there trying to catch my breath as Delsin did the same, slowly pulling himself out and plopping next to me in bed. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up,

"Sorry about that uh, light show at the end. I kind of lost control of everything." Delsin turned his head to look at me. So it was his neon that made me see those peculiar colors.

"That's fine. I liked it." I pulled the best smile I could as Delsin pulled me close. I cuddled up to him,

"Im exhausted, goodnight."

His response was a light snore. I chuckled and shut my eyes, sleep taking over me within seconds.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

My eyes fluttered open and I expected to hear more snoring, or maybe a shower running but I awoke to.... silence? I looked around and there was nothing. No jacket, no beanie, no jeans, no Delsin. Not even a note or anything. Almost like it was a dream, but from the soreness of my legs and the hickeys on my neck I knew it was real. 

"Delsin?" 

No reply. 

Did he really just pull a hit and run on me? Unbe-fuckin'-lieveable! I thought as I tried to stretch my legs out as best as I could. I stood and changed my bed sheets, opening my window to air my room out. I entered my bathroom. After a warm shower, a thorough brushing of my teeth, and a brief session of depressing post-one night stand thoughts, I walked out of my bathroom.

"AH!" I jumped and clutched my chest. Leave it to Delsin Rowe to creep into my room like a ninja. He chuckled lightly as he held up a bag from Olaf's.

"While seafood isn't ideal for breakfast, there's never really a wrong time for chowder is there?" He unpacked the bag, setting the food out on the bed. 

All I could do was smile and sit next to him. I could get used to having a conduit around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a little bit of Infamous Delsin during this ;)  
> But I did it! Took a lot out of me but it's done!  
> I hope you enjoyed my reader-insert :D  
> Didn't know whether Mature or Explicit was needed but doesn't make a difference does it?
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos would be nice as well. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
